The Wabanaki (Henri Membertou)
The Wabanaki led by Henri Membertou is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Wabanaki' The Wabanaki Confederacy was a loose affiliation of five indigenous nations situated in the area now known as the Maritime Provinces of Canada and the U.S. state of Maine. These five nations, the Mi'kmaq, Maliseet, Passamaquoddy, Abenaki and Penobscot, bound themselves together under one Grand Chief in order to protect their common goals and interests -- mainly, fishing and hunting waters. While the Wabanaki Confederacy was, as mentioned above, a loose affiliation, the member nations of the Confederacy were nothing if not fiercely loyal to each other. The Confederacy worked to protect the member nations from outside threats, such as the Iroquois, and followed the guidance of their Grand Chief. 'Henri Membertou' Born at the dawn of the 16th century, the man who would become known as Henri Membertou rose to leadership of the Mi'kmaq First Nation, part of the Wabanaki Confederacy. Membertou was chief of one of six districts, but was appointed to be the Grand Chief of the Wabanaki by the other district chiefs. In addition to his political prowess, he was also considered to be a healer and a prophet, the spiritual leader of his people. 'Dawn of Man' Prophet. Warrior. Healer. Chief. Henri Membertou, history remembers you as all these things and more. As Grand Chief of the Mi'kmaw, founding members of the Wabanaki, you forsaw the arrival of the French in what is now Canada, and led your people to eager acceptance of these strange new allies. You were the first among your people to be baptized, and became an ever loyal ally to the French, even as the Colonial era crashed in upon your world. Our people, the Wabanaki, have always been lovers of the land that we have found ourselves in, the eastern shores of maritime America. Our lands have been ripped from us by foreign hands and grasping kings. We look to you, Henri Membertou. You will be a beacon for us. Come and guide us to a true path, one of healing. Defeat our enemies, and forge of us a civilization that will stand the test of time! Introduction: You have arrived at last. I have forseen this moment, in a dream. Introduction: I am Henri Membertou, Grand Chief of the Wabanaki. We truly believe that no being is greater than the next, that we are equal. This is a bold challenge. Do you accept this truth? Defeat: I did not forsee this day... Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Magistrate *All of your population converts to the foreign religion |rewards = Whenever the founder of the foreign religion gains a Social Policy, gain one third of that Policy's cost in Culture *Whenever the founder of the foreign religion gains a Great Person, gain a surge of Faith}} Gold |rewards = Whenever a player starts a golden age, gain Gold and Golden Age Points *Gain more Gold and Golden Age points from civilizations as your culture eclipses theirs}} Rise to Power 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people have been capturing and dismantling government boats! I mourn the loss of my private yacht, and worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TPangolin'': Concepts, art *''Neirai'': Concepts, Lua, decisions, civilopedias, research *''Senshidenshi'': Compilation *''DJSHenninger'': Icons *''Reedstilt'': Research *''Deliverator'': Unit graphics *''Eagle & Hawk'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Woodlands Cultures